


Yeah, you like that?

by solesurvivor2287



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse you dirty guy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Yeah you like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solesurvivor2287/pseuds/solesurvivor2287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora wants to try something new: dirty talking. Danse is thoroughly confused. Not related to my other story, The End of the World. Written for the Fallout Kink Meme :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, you like that?

Nora and Danse lay in bed together, resting after a long day of clearing out more locations given by Knight Rhys. The pair had been inseparable for the past couple of weeks, and they certainly didn't mind.

She moved her hand towards his crotch, smiling devilishly towards him, "Danse..." she began. He recognized that tone, it was the tone she used when she basically wanted to "get freaky" (a phrase she had to explain to him before). 

He moved her onto his lap and started to unzip her jumpsuit, before she hastily stopped him. "Why...why don't we try something a little different today?" She asked, innocently.

"What do you mean?" Did he not satisfy her enough?

She could tell he interpreted it the wrong way, so she quickly cleared her throat and explained, "I didn't mean it like that!" Nora leaned down to give him a small kiss on the lips, "I just meant it would be fun to try something new in bed today..." she trailed off, hoping to read his face for a reaction.

He furrowed his brows and tried to understand what she meant. Danse was more than plenty satisfied with what they did in the bedroom, but he was certainly curious to hear more of what she meant. "What were you thinking?"

"Hmm," she began to crack a grin, "I thought maybe you could, y'know, talk dirty to me."

Dirty? She wanted him to talk dirty? What did that even mean - did she want him to talk about ghouls, or raiders, or super mutants? "You want me to say dirty things..? Like talk about raiders?"

She gave out a hearty laugh, "Oh my god, no, Danse." He was so adorable when he was confused, "I mean like...say naughty things. Like what you want to do to me. Or insult me a little, degrade me, stuff like that. I don't mean literally dirty."

"Why do you want me to insult you?"

She facepalmed, "It's just...something different to try. We can see if we like it! Yeah?"

He sighed and ran his hands down her back, "Sounds good. You lead the way." 

She smiled in return, before unzipping her jumpsuit, revealing herself to him. Danse would never, ever get sick of that sight.

\---

Danse usually liked being on top, it meant that he had more control. And hell, Nora had little to no complaints. She loved the feeling of his muscular body on top of hers, and loved seeing his face during all of it.

She gripped his shoulders, and moaned, "Come on Danse, try talking dirty."

Oh right, he thought. He had completely forgotten about it. "Right...uhh.." he started to slow down his thrusts and stammer a bit, what the hell did she want him to say. "You smell....really dirty."

Nora did a double take, "What?" 

Shit! That's not what she meant when she said "dirty talk". Danse ran through all the "dirty" things in his mind, and tried to continue, "Sorry, it's just-" he didn't want to spend too much time explaining his feelings, "Okay, uh..."

She knew that he was having a hard time, and didn't want to embarrass him, so she tried helping, "What about...like things you want to do to me?"

That certainly helped. "I want you..." he thrusted deeper this time, causing her to groan in pleasure, "I want to make you mine." He gripped her by the hips and flipped on her stomach so he could take her from behind. It was probably his second favorite pose because of the view. 

"Oh fuck Danse!" He pulled her hair a little bit, he at least knew how to be a little rough in bed. "What else do you want to do, baby?" She asked, hoping he would continue the dirty talk because it was soooo turning her on.

"I want to..." he reached around and cupped her breast, giving it a small squeeze, "keep doing this!" 

She did another double take, but hey, he was trying at least. "Oh yeah, you like fucking me, don't you?" 

He felt himself getting closer to climax, he was actually starting to enjoy this too a little bit! "Hell yeah...." he groaned as he thrust deeper, "Better than a training exercise..."

She turned her head back a little, "Keep talking dirty!" Her walls began to tighten as she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, it would only take a couple more thrusts to throw her off the edge.

"Yeah you like that?" He felt himself growing more confident from her moans.

"Fuck yes I do! Keep doing it I'm so close..."

She wanted more? Was that not enough? He was getting close so finishing, so he wanted to finish with a bang. He felt her tightening more around his cock, nearly sending him over the edge. "Yeah...yeah you like that you fucking retard?"

Nora immediately stopped and collapsed face first on the bed, roaring with laughter. She obviously didn't finish, and neither did he. Once she'd stopped laughing, she finally turned over to face him, her face red from either the sex or giggling so damn much, "Really, Danse? 'Fucking retard'?"

Now he was more confused than ever, "You told me to talk dirty...and so I did."

She shrugged in response, "Fair enough."

Danse would never understand this crazy, dirty woman.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this be sure to check out some of my other stories! Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
